tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Mischief
'''Mr. Mischief '''is a mischevious GRY Spy Freak conceptualized by Simplenoise8. His theme is Silent Film Music Origin Mr. Mischief was originally an actor for some very popular silent films in which he played the main villain. He was great at acting and was rich, many teams watched his films during breaks. Though Mr. Mischief was hiring assassins from a criminal BLK gang, as Mr. Mischief was very arrogant and money-crazed, he wanted other popular and rich actors killed and robbed so that he would still be #1 and still be rich. Though soon enough Mr. Mischief refused to give money to the gang in exchange for the hired help. This led to one of the BLK assassins to eliminate Mr. Mischief. He managed to knock the assassin out in luck though. When he tried to escape his mansion, The BLK gang swarmed the entrance and he couldn't escape. The BLK gang threw him out off his mansion and knocked him out, they then took all of his money and burned his mansion down. They also revealed his nature when not on film, causing him to be thrown into jail. Mr. Mischief was furious, he was no longer #1, he was homeless and has no money at all. When he was released he roamed around the TF2 Freak World and had nothing. One night in the shack near RED spawn at Dustbowl, he woke up and saw that a magical Demoman floated above him, whom granted him one wish after the Demoman had seen his suffering. To get revenge Mr. Mischief wished to become the villain whom he acted as because the villain had various powers. His wish was accepted and he turned into a real-life version of the villain, now going under the name Mr. Mischief, he seeks to cause mayhem wherever he wants. However this also caused him to be completely mute. Appearance and Personality Mr. Mischief is a GRY Spy wearing a Style 2 Mustachioed Mann painted After Eight. He also wears the Harmburg painted Peculiarly Drab Tincture and the Bountiful Bow painted After Eight. He is usually seen with a mischevious smile on his face. Mr. Mischief carries a L'Etranger with him to fight. Mr. Mischief is just like his name implies, mischievious. He roams around the TF2 Freak World to find innocent people to torment, torture or even kill. He acts like a typical silent film villain in that he "laughs" a lot and believes himself to be incredibly evil. Mr. Mischief does things such as hanging people from their feet on the small bridge on Upward, tying people to the traintracks at Well or to the saw-track at Sawmill. Whilst Mr. Mischief appears to be insane, he isn't. Mr. Mischief is quite sane but he is evil and sadistic as he has no care for anyone but himself. Powers and Abilities Mr. Mischief is faster than normal spies, running just a little slower than a Scout. He uses this to run away with his victim or to escape a situation where he could be defeated or even killed. Mr. Mischief carries a L'Etranger and is very accurate with it, while not a super-marksman, Mr. Mischief could kill a weaker Freak with only 5 shots of it. Mr. Mischief's strongest ability though is his ability to pull almost any items out of his hat to use. He can pull out weapons, shields even hostile creatures which he can use to defend himself or attack the opponent. Faults and Weaknesses Mr. Mischief is as frail as a normal Spy meaning as long as he can't keep his opponent at a distance or defeat them quickly he can be defeated pretty easily. Unlike other Spies, Mr. Mischief can't cloak or disguise himself. He is very arrogant and self-confident meaning he can underestimate stronger opponents. Trivia * He is based off of typical silent film villains. Category:Spies Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Gunners Category:GRY Team Category:Monsters made by Simplenoise8